


Graduation Night

by Almonde



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: M/M, OOC预警！, 清水甜饼一发完
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonde/pseuds/Almonde
Summary: 被P捡回家的一只在毕业派对上喝醉酒的狗狗
Relationships: Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Kudos: 4





	Graduation Night

**Author's Note:**

> 无脑清水甜饼  
> 食用愉快

*

伦敦 某处酒吧

Neil望着不远处正在狂欢的人群，看着自己的同学们举起酒杯，尖叫或是大笑着混在一起，随着音乐和闪光灯在舞池里扭动腰肢。

毕业典礼结束后，他便被人群簇拥着挤进了这家酒吧。结束了四年学业的年轻人们终于能够抛下那些繁忙的论文和考试，在这间不大不小的酒吧里尽情地享受着最后的欢乐。

Neil向来不太喜欢这种杂乱的场合。他更想在此时回到实验室里把最后那点资料整理好，和Pro站在露台上分享最近一个月的所有消息。

啊，the Protagonist。

想到这里，Neil向后退了退，修长的身影倚靠在角落的墙边。

Pro答应了他会来他的毕业典礼的，Neil失望地垂下头，而当他站上台演讲时，那个熟悉的面孔却没有出现在任何一个角落里。

也许是有什么紧急任务吧，他这么安慰自己。

可这是他的毕业典礼啊，不是某场辩论比赛，也不是哪个在实验室里熬夜赶论文的夜晚——那可是他人生一大阶段的结束，Neil是怎么想的。

“Neil！”

有人在吧台那儿喊他。

Neil不情愿地迈开步子，说实话，他也懒得和那群除了一起听讲座外并无交集的同学们打交道。不过看在这或许是他们在一起的最后一个夜晚的份上，他走向了他们。

“Vodka tonic，谢谢”

他对酒保说道，转过身和几个眼熟的朋友点点头。

也许这样也挺好的，Neil拿起杯子将里面的液体一饮而尽。酒精在喉咙里燃烧，意识逐渐在这混乱的场景中变得模糊不清。

别管Pro了，脑海里有个声音说，喝酒，搭讪，去做你这个年龄刚毕业的大学生会做的事情吧。

*

半小时过去了，也可能是一个小时。

Neil记不清了，就如同他记不得自己到底喝了多少杯vodka tonic一样。时间像是捉摸不透的风一般，轻拂过他的肩头后便消失不见。

他摇摇晃晃地去走向一边，然后缩成一团坐在墙角，晚风透过窗户的缝隙吹进室内，那冷丝丝的感觉让他恢复了一点理智。

而当Protagonist跑进酒吧找到Neil时，他看到的便是顶着一头乱发，缩在角落里委委屈屈的，身边散落着空酒杯的男孩。

因为突发任务而只好错过男孩的毕业典礼的Protagonist蹲下身来，轻轻地拍了拍Neil的手臂。

哦，他本来是打算说什么的？大概是类似于“真的对不起因为任务在身没有来你的毕业典礼”的道歉吧。

不过看当下的情况，Neil听不听得见他还是个问题。

“Neil，”他轻声喊着男孩的名字，“醒醒。”

*

有人站在他身边。

Neil挣扎着抬起头，却没有料到站在自己面前的会是此时他最想却又最不想见到的人。

“Pro......？”他迟疑了一下。

“我在这里，Neil，”Protagonist小心地扶着Neil站起来，“听着，我，呃，我很抱歉我缺席了你的毕业典礼——”

Neil猛得拽住对方的衣领，“你没有来，我还特地上台演讲了！”他凑上前去试图讨到一枚吻，但由于喝了太多酒而重心不稳倒进男人的怀里。

Protagonist叹了口气，一只手撑住Neil以防他再滑倒，另一只手伸向金发男孩的后背，轻拍着安抚他的情绪。

“我......我还穿了新的西装......”怀里的男孩呢喃着，“结果，结果你都没有出现！”

“我知道，Neil，我很抱歉。”

Neil安静了一会儿，然后Protagonist听见了微弱的哭泣声。

“......我以为你不要我了。”

男人摇了摇头，搭在Neil背上的手挪到那头乱发间。他揉了揉男孩的头，指尖在几丝金发中穿梭，然后告诉他“那是不可能的事”。

“我永远也不会抛下你，Neil。”

“现在，我们回家好吗？”

*

伦敦 安全屋

Neil就像是只考拉一样挂在Protagonist身上，手臂牢牢地环在男人的脖子两侧。想要将这样的Neil带回家中并不是件简单的事，在好不容易推门而入时，就连是作为前CIA特工的男人也感到了脖子两边的酸痛。

算了，这件事下次和他算帐。

慢慢地把Neil放下，让男孩倚靠在床头边。Protagonist喘了口气，从衣橱里取出Neil的睡衣和干净的毛巾，然后回到还有些迷迷糊糊的男孩身旁，替他松开领结，脱下外套。

这时的Neil反而很安静，像只小狗乖乖地坐在床上。也许是因为酒精终于麻痹了神经，也许只是因为太累了——男人知道Neil花费在学业上的时间和精力，他也不是没有看到男孩趴在实验室的桌子上，手边压着还未完成的论文的样子。

Protagonist看了一眼陷入昏睡的Neil，然后将他抱了起来。Neil其实很轻，薄薄一层的衬衣下透露出肌肤和几道伤痕。他走进浴室，将Neil放进温水里，温柔地擦拭着男孩的身体，然后用浴巾裹住擦干多余的水分，再换上棉质的睡衣。

趁着Neil还晕乎乎地躺在床上时，男人迅速地洗漱完毕，又去厨房为男孩热了杯牛奶。

等他回到卧室的时候，Neil已经醒了，眨巴着眼睛望向端着牛奶的Protagonist。

“Neil，”他把玻璃杯放在床头柜上，“把牛奶喝了吧。”

“不想......喝。”Neil轻轻地摇了摇头。

“Neil。”

男孩抬起头，随即又将目光落在床单上。“你为什么那么晚才来找我啊……”他小声说道，“你真的没有不要我吗……”

Protagonist愣了一下。

“Neil，你给我听好，”他拉过Neil的手，他们的指尖穿插在一起，十指相扣。“我不会不要你的，Neil，你是我生命中最重要的人，我无论如何都不会抛下你。”

Neil眨眨眼，细长的睫毛悄悄抖动。

Protagonist拿过那杯牛奶喝了一口，在Neil疑惑的眼神中靠近，吻上男孩微微张开的唇。身下的男孩小幅度地挣扎了一下，却被男人压住。

舌尖顶开齿列，微甜的液体流淌进口中。Neil小声喘息着，换来在耳边轻轻摩擦的手指。

“呜......”

Protagonist搂住Neil的腰，任男孩将头靠在自己肩头。Neil闭上了眼睛，胸前的起伏终归平静下来。

男人伸手将灯光调暗，指尖抚过Neil的脸颊。替男孩盖上被子后他也躺了下来，在男孩的额间留下一枚晚安吻。

*

Neil是被清晨的阳光叫醒的。

当他打着哈欠睁开双眼时，Protagonist正好从厨房里出来，手中端着早餐和咖啡。

Neil笑了，将自己的脸埋进蓬松柔软的被子里，看着男人走向自己，把餐盘放在床边，再在Neil身旁坐下。

“早安。”

“早安Pro，”Neil别过头凑上前去，在Protagonist的侧脸上落下一吻。

接着他的目光落在了自己面前那份色香味俱全的英式早餐上，Neil惊喜地转过头，“我怎么不知道你会做英式早餐？我还以为是汉堡薯条呢。”

“那还不是因为有只英国小狗在这里需要我照顾。”Protagonist宠溺地摸摸Neil的头，笑着回答，“好了，趁热快吃吧。”

“那我可就不客气了！”

*

阳光透过窗帘洒进卧室，照在两个人的身上。

Neil正用刀叉切开培根，而Protagonist则伸手替他梳理着柔软的金发。

那是属于他们的完美早晨。

*

End.


End file.
